Casey's bad idea
by Star streak writer
Summary: Casey decides it would be a good idea to turn two of the turtles enemies against each other but what he thought would be a good idea bites in the rear.


Night, Casey Jones favorite time of the day, He got ready and left his apartment like every other night. He needed to blow off steam like always his mundane job of working as a delivery boy for April's shipping company made him feel human. He envied the turtles for their thick skin and strong frames which they did not have to do much working out for. Casey strolled down dark alley ways as usual crime had seemed to slow down the last couple months due to people being afraid of big green men coming out at night but like always Casey knew sooner or later trouble would be a foot.

Casey was just about to turn in as the late hours were quickly becoming early hours when he heard some noise coming from a nearby warehouse. He was almost sure that warehouse was supposed to be abandoned. Peering through one of the dusty windows he saw just what he was seeking trouble. He circled around the warehouse seeking an entrance. He found a way in and to his surprise it was the Purple dragon, Hun was spewing orders at his henchmen when Karai and her foot soldiers suddenly appeared.

Karai in anger yelled out at Hun and asked what is so important that you asked for this meeting? Hun was just about to talk when Casey jumped right at the center of where the two clans were facing each other slapping his baseball bat into his palm saying, "well, well look at what we have here." Karai was just about to order her foot ninja to attack when Casey yelled out woo, woo wait just a minute. Hun looked at Casey and said, "Where are your turtle friends?" Casey replied, "Don't worry about them I am just here to let Karai know that Hun was behind the attacks that destroyed her Master Shredder." Karai's eyes burned with fury as she looked up at Hun and said, "What!"

Casey continued with explaining how it was Hun's fault, the turtles had ideas but did not feel the need to continue the family feuds without evidence and well I just thought since everyone is present that we should clear the air. Hun was so angry at the accusation that he ordered his goons to attack Casey. Karai and Hun began to attack each other as Casey dodged one of Hun's goon's attacks. He thought to himself my plan worked Casey said feuding them against each other was smarter than I thought.

Suddenly shoots began to fire and the foot quickly disappeared on Karai's orders but Hun's men were dropping like flies. Casey ducked behind a massive crate and looked back to see who was shooting and it was a young Purple dragon with a frantic look in his eyes. Casey saw Hun jump on the younger man and grabbed the gun from him and not a moment too soon Cassie thought until he saw Hun snap the younger man's neck. Hun walked away ordering his men to clean the mess and return to work. Cassie thought to himself; now I can escape suddenly he felt a hot burning sensation which quickly turned into pain that shot down his left arm. He touched his shoulder and there was blood on his fingers great he thought to himself, I've been shot. I better get out of here quickly before someone finds me.

On his way back home Casey started to really feel light headed and the thought of fainting slipped in and out of his mind, he didn't understand, it was just a shoulder wound or was it? It was starting to get brighter outside as he walked he thought what time is it? Daylight is not the place to strip not to mention his odd costume would scare people when he got home he could check himself to see if he got hit anywhere else. Unfortunately for Casey the next thing he knew he found himself passing out in some alley way.

That Night the turtles were out for their daily patrol as usual all things seemed quiet. Mikey as always wanted to stop and get Pizza Leo had been quiet that night he was always quiet on patrols but this was unusual. Donnie asked Leo what was wrong and Leo just said there's something in the air it just doesn't feel right. Raph looked around and said, "I hope it's not the Shredder returning again, that guy just seems to always come back especially when we don't need him to. Donnie laughed and said, "Raph you need not to worry unless a new Shredder is magically created I doubt the old one will come back from that Ice dimension."

The brothers made their way to the Pizza shop near the lair; Mikey was putting on his trench coat to disguise himself as human when a dark figure appeared out of nowhere. The brother's got into fighting stance when the shadowed figured quickly changed into the shape of a man and quickly became Casey Jones. The brothers all felt relief, until Casey stepped forward and collapsed in front of their feet. Donnie taking the lead ran forward and with the help of the others they turned him over. Blood Donnie said out loud, Casey's been shot yelled Raph! Donnie you have to help him! Raph said in a disturbing tone; the turtles lifted Casey and through him over Raphael's shoulder as they quickly made their way back to the lair.

Master Splinter was sitting on the couch watching his shows when he heard some commotion outside the lair he got up quickly and grabbed his staff waiting for the intruders to enter. He was startled when he saw the turtles carrying a man. They headed to Donnie's lab and they lay Casey on the bed. Master Splinter standing in the door yelled out what has happened my sons? Donnie along with his brothers were removing Casey's armor when Raphael replied, "Casey's been shot." Oh my replied Splinter I will go now and give April a call.

*Ring, Ring*

April answered her telephone hello, Ms. O'Neil, Master Splinter? She said. Yes it is you have to come quickly. Oh no, she replied, "which one of the boys are hurt this time?" Splinter quickly replied, "It's not them it's Casey he's been shot. April dropped the telephone, grabbed her coat and ran out of her apartment. Hello? April? Said Splinter he hung the phone and returned to the door of the lab. Casey laid on the infirmary bed unconscious shirtless and his left pant leg was cut opened. Donnie was holding a piece of gauze to Casey's leg wound, Raph was holding gauze to Casey's left shoulder and Mikey was holding a towel to Casey's abdomen. Leo was coming back with water and towels. Excuse me Master splinter Leo said in a bit of a hurry. Yes my son he replied and quickly asked if there was anything he could do?

Donnie lifting the gauze and examining the wound said, "Yes can you call April?" Master Splinter replied, "I believe she is on her way." Good replied Donnie and he continued saying, "the bullet wound to the shoulder looks like it is a through and through. Judging by Casey's pale and clammy skin he must have lost a lot of blood. I have to remove the bullets before infections set in if they haven't already." Donnie asked Leo to tie some gauze over Casey's leg. Leo and Donnie switched positions Donnie grabbed the bowl of water and some alcohol he lifted the towel Mikey was holding. He asked Mikey to hold Casey's head still in case Casey comes to.

Donnie began to wipe Casey's abdomen with Alcohol, with his fingers he pressed around the abdominal area and explained he was examining to see if the bullet hit any vital organs. He sighed saying he believes the bullet is lodged near the liver but has not hit it. Donnie quickly sterilized the pliers he was going to use to pull the bullet out and with a bit of hesitation he pushed the pliers into the open hole. Casey immediately came to and began to scream in agony, Mikey holding Casey's head looked down at him and told him Casey it's us you have to stay still. Hold him yelled Donnie I don't want to push the bullet in further. Leo gripped Casey's legs and Raph held down Casey's shoulders. Casey gritting through his teeth yelled What are you doing to me?

Master Splinter took up a seat next to Casey's head and with a wet rag began to wipe Casey's forehead. He tried to reason with Casey who with every passing moment got harder and harder to control. It hurts Casey yelled out, his hands were gripping the sheets of the bed and his eyes were squeezing tighter than any of them had ever seen. When Donnie pulled the bullet out Casey's body relaxed but his chest heaved up and down he slowly opened his eyes and saw Raph sitting next to him. Casey wanted to speak but the dizziness of the blood loss made it hard for him to talk. Casey it's us, Raph explained but all that came out of Casey's mouth was some incoherent words as he closed his eyes against the pain of Donnie stitching the abdominal wound.

Groaning was all April could hear when she walked into the lair, she ran straight to Donnie's lab where she figured they would be. Donnie was placing the last bit of Tape on the piece of gauze that was placed on Casey's abdomen. April! said Master Splinter as he stood to let her sit where he once was. Casey had his eyes closed and his hands lay limb on the bed. She walked over as fast as her feet could carry her and she placed her hand on Casey's forehead whose eyes seemed so heavy he could barely open them but he tried to speak and April quickly hushed him. She said, "Casey I know you know its April I want you to be strong like you always tell the guys when they are hurt." She grabbed his hand rubbed the back of his hand to her cheek. I'm here now she said and you're going to be ok.

Donnie said softly, "I don't mean to interrupt your moment April but I have to finish tending Casey's wounds. Master Splinter had stepped out as there were too many people in Donnie's lab already. Donnie shook his head signaling Raph and Leo to hold Casey down again as he removed the bullet from Casey's Leg. Donnie repeated the same process he cleaned the wound for better visual and then stuck the pliers in Casey's leg. Casey immediately jumped he tried to move his head but Mikey was holding it still Casey gritted his teeth and tried not to yell. April ringed the towel Splinter placed in the bowl and used it to wipe the sweat from Casey's brow.

Donnie quickly removed the bullet and stitched the hole. Donnie grabbed a pillow and placed it under Casey's knee and said this leg needs to remain elevated. Donnie then asked for help in turning Casey on his side. Raph then said, "What about the wound on his stomach?" Donnie replied, "Yes I have considered that but I need to stitch the back of the shoulder first before stitching the front." They moved Casey as requested but it did not affect Casey because at the moment he was unconscious. Donnie cleaned, stitched and covered both sides of the shoulder wound effortlessly and said it's done.

April looking up at the boys with tears in her eyes said, "Thank you, but why didn't you guys just call an ambulance?" Donnie replied, "On the way back to the lair Cassie asked us not to take him to a hospital, he said they ask too many questions and that he could not afford another bill." April said, "Casey is an idiot but Thank you guys I know he really appreciates your help." Raphael and Michelangelo left the lab as Donnie placed several layers of blankets over Casey's shivering body. Donnie looked at April and said, "I'll be right back to place an IV. April shook her head and continued wiping Casey's forehead as she watched Casey sleep. "Ms. O'Neil" Splinter said as he walked into Donnie's lab April had a look in her eyes that worried Splinter. "Are you ok? Ms. O'Neil" asked Splinter. "I'm fine" she replied I'm just really worried about Casey. "He is strong" replied Master Splinter, "you do not need to worry." April cutting Splinter off says, "Donnie says that Casey is dehydrated and he might have a chance of infection." Splinter comforting April says, "We will cross that bridge when we get there but for now Casey needs your positive energy to help him recover"

Donnie returned with some more water and the IV. April was impressed with Donnie's knowledge of the human body. April was holding Casey's hand as she watched Donnie place the IV into Casey's left forearm. Raphael remained close to Donnie's lab keeping an ear out just in case Casey came to. One hour had passed two and then three and Casey had not woken up. Raphael offered to take watch over Casey so April could get some rest. April moved with hesitation but eventually left. Raph putting a new rag on Casey's forehead began speaking to him. He asked him to please wake up and he told him that they needed him around even if he was annoying to April.


End file.
